closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
MGM Kids Home Entertainment
Logo descriptions and captures by Logoboy95 and EnormousRat Video capture by Eric S. Editions by Bob Fish Background: MGM Kids was a kids and family label of MGM Home Entertainment. It was founded in 1995 as "MGM/UA Family Entertainment". The label was discontinued in 2008 and was folded into MGM Home Entertainment. 1st Logo (1995-1998) Nicknames: "Leo's Family", "Leo the Lion", "Leo and the Cubs" Logo: The standard MGM logo is posed against a light blue shaded background, but without "TRADE MARK", and lion cubs replace the drama mask. We see Leo inside a filmstrip circle with four filmstrips. The text "MGM/UA FAMILY ENTERTAINMENT", with two lines above and below the name, is at the bottom of the cubs. Leo roars once. Variants: * There is a high-quality golden variant with no animation used in some games. The lines and text are in white. * Some trailers have the logo shortened, using the lion's first roar. FX/SFX: Leo roaring. Music/Sounds: Leo's 1994 roar. However on the 2nd roar, it's the same first roar, only edited. On Babes in Toyland PC game, the 1995 roar is used. Availability: Uncommon; can be found on the 1995 VHS release of The Pebble and the Penguin. Also survives on some interactive family-oriented games based on some cartoon movies such as All Dogs Go To Heaven Activity Center. Seen on a 1998 print of The Princess Bride as well as the VHS releases of All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 and Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Scare Factor: Low, unless you're afraid of the roar. 2nd Logo (1998-2003) Nicknames: "Leo's Family Returns", "Leo the Lion II", "Leo and the Cubs II" Logo: We have the same MGM lion and the cubs as before, inside a half dark teal oval-cut on an orange shaded background. Underneath the lion is a golden drama mask. Above the logo is a golden engraved bar that reads "MGM FAMILY ENTERTAINMENT". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: See MGM/UA Family Entertainment. Availability: Unknown, very likely a print logo. the 2 films known to have this logo (Tom Sawyer and The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) don't have this logo on-screen (NIMH 2 has the previous logo, and Tom Sawyer has the 1998 MGM Home Entertainment logo). Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (2003-2008, March 5, 2013) Nicknames: "Young Leo", "Little Leo", "The MGM Kids Cub", "Leo Jr." Logo: On a blue background we see the white words "MGM KIDS" zooming out on a red shadow effect zooming out to the bottom of the screen. We see a cub replacing Leo, inside a golden filmstrip circle, which starts growling and roaring and pushes the name. "MGM KIDS" starts wiggling twice. The cub roars again and the last M in MGM moves lightly, the right side of the ribbon then pushes back the M to it's normal place. Trivia: Unlike the movie logo, the lion depicted here is Leo Jr. Variant: There is a short version, which it starts with Leo Jr. roaring. FX/SFX: The cub roaring and wiggling of the text. Music/Sounds: A cheerful theme with a kid giggling and Leo Jr. roaring. Availability: Not used anymore, since MGM Kids was folded into MGM Home Entertainment, but still somewhat easy to find. This logo can be seen at the end of some trailers. Like the previous logos, this logo appears on the early DVD releases of All Dogs Go to Heaven and All Dogs Go to Heaven 2. Some Hello Kitty DVD releases may have this also. It was also seen on the DVD release of The Adventures of the American Rabbit, as well as the VHS and DVD releases of It's A Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie and Christmas Carol: The Movie. It makes a surprise appearance on the 2013 "30 Years of Caring" DVD re-release of The Care Bears Movie. Scare Factor: None, unless you're afraid of the roar. It's a very cute logo. Category:MGM Holdings, Inc. Category:MGM Category:MGM Home Entertainment Category:Family and Animation Category:United States Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Defunct